Currently, in addition to traditional telephones, many devices include a voice calling capability. Examples include smart phones, tablets and even more traditional computer form factors, e.g., a laptop or desktop computer running a VOIP application.
Commonly a user will want or need to mute his or her line. This may be accomplished in a purely local action, e.g., the client side device mutes an input component such as a microphone or functionality thereof, or this may be accomplished in a distributed fashion, e.g., a client side action such as a mute button press affects another device's functionality, e.g., muting accomplished on a centralized conference device.